


Refugio vacío.

by Nishma



Series: Cedric D'Tyr's Journal [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Cedric D'Tyr, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, M/M, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde los eventos de La Bóveda. El Guerrero de la Luz, Cedric D'Tyr, regresa al Campamento Cabezadragón.





	Refugio vacío.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empty Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539262) by [Nishma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma). 



_Séptima era astral. Año octavo. Vigésimo cuarto sol de la tercera luna astral._

  
Hoy he vuelto al Campamento Cabezadragón. No recordaba que el frío me sentara tan mal. Cuando aparecí allí, los dedos se me congelaron, si quería ir hasta mi cita tendría que pedir un atuendo más adecuado. Pasar todo este tiempo en Ala Mhigo solo ha hecho que me guste más el calor. Por eso fui a hablar con Emmanellain, se alegró de verme, y acabamos hablando al calor del fuego. Detrás de su escritorio hay una copia del retrato que tengo en mi apartamento. Fue lo primero que vi cuando entré. Emma, al que considero mi hermano, lo supo al instante de verme. Normal, no me esperaba la cara de Haurchefant tan de repente. Por eso agradecí la conversación. Cuando acabó, Emma me prestó un abrigo que había en un armario, el único de mi talla, y adecuado a mi estatus quo. Sólo con olerlo supe a quién había pertenecido. Ahora, mientras escribo en el cuaderno, lo llevo puesto, es increíble cómo su olor es tan intenso, incluso dentro de su habitación. Cuando salí hacia el lugar de mi cita, llamé al chocobo negro, este acostumbrado al frío se acercó a mí para que lo montara, tiene un don, y casi él solo me guió a donde yace su primer dueño.

  
Como bardo las palabras deberían ser mi arte, pero en estos momentos me cuesta coger la pluma y escribirlas. Pero una promesa es una promesa, y todas mis memorias deben acabar aquí, con verdades, dolores y felicidades.

  
Cuando llegué al punto más alto, el cielo pareció despejarse e Ishgard, tan bella como es, apareció frente a mí recordándome mi cálida infancia entre la ciudad y Dravania. Y mi regreso a ella, con todo lo bueno y lo malo que padecí. Como si los Doce se estuvieran riendo de mí, algo pareció brillar cerca de la bóveda donde pasó todo. Las piernas me flaqueaban, y sólo lo habían hecho cuando volvieron a mencionarme a Nidhogg hacía unos meses.

A unos pocos pasos encontré a Francel volviendo, con la carita roja, no sé decir si por el frío o la tristeza de volver a estar en aquella tumba un año después. Sin poder ambos evitarlo, nos echamos a los brazos del otro y nos quedamos allí, compartiendo calor y dolor. Me dijo que todo eso no mejoraba, y yo le respondí que, si duele, es porque es importante. Ambos sabíamos lo que significaba aquel héroe para nosotros. Y no, un año después su muerte seguía sin ser fácil de superar.

  
El verano no hacía que Coerthas se volviera más cálida, y mi corazón, quedando solo un día de verano como hoy hará un año, tampoco volverá a encontrar esa calidez que tenía al verle sonreír. Me arrodillé ante su tumba, Haurchefant Piedragris. Hasta entonces, amigo mío, reza la lápida cubierta de hielo. Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras, o las que dije que lo fueron. Sus verdaderas me las guardo para mí, pues tras lo que he pasado, me he vuelto egoísta. Ser guerrero de la luz solo conlleva pérdidas, y dolor. Poco a poco mi corazón se congela más como Ishgard. Mato a sangre fría, libero ciudades, salvo a gente, derroto a dioses. Y, sin embargo, solo pierdo a mis seres queridos. No quiero decir con esto que no me guste mi trabajo, pero…

_Te echo de menos. Echo de menos tus comentarios sin contexto, esas miradas que atravesaban salas en reuniones aburridas donde Aymeric se quedaba hablando solo. Echo de menos compartir noches en vela contigo porque quieres escuchar mis aventuras. Echo de menos que, emocionado, me enseñaras la ciudad donde me había criado como si fueras tú el que vivió allí desde que nació. Echo de menos esa conversación bajo las sábanas donde te hablo de mi trágico pasado y me escuchas acariciándome el pelo. Pero sobretodo, echo de menos que digas que eres bastardo como si fuera un premio. Porque, tú, Haurchefant Piedragris, Héroe de Ishgard, salvador del Guerrero de la Luz, tú, eres el mayor premio que he podido tener nunca._

  
Su escudo roto, también helado, está fijado a la piedra de la lápida. Al dejar mi mano sobre él, la palma de mi mano se pegó, y sentir aquel dolor ardiente del hielo hizo darme cuenta de que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas no tardaron en congelarse, hacía cada vez más frío, o eso me parecía. Acabé abrazado a la lápida. Yo, Cedric D’Tyr, Guerrero de la Luz, acabé temblando y abrazado como un bebé a una piedra fría, sobre el suelo helado donde descansa el cuerpo de mi amado. Soy consciente ahora, que no quiero ser recordado como Cedric el Liberador, Cedric el Salvador de Eorzea, Cedric el Bardo o Cedric del otoño verdadero. En este momento quiero ser Cedric el plateado. Quiero que, al menos, tú seas recordado junto a mí. Tú, que diste tu vida por mí, deberías ser el que perdurada en las siguientes eras, tú, mi estimado Haurchefant.

  
Fue gracias al cuerno que anunciaba que las puertas del campamento se iban a cerrar cuando recuperé el sentido y me separé de la tumba. Todo congelado volví, y nadie cuestionó mi aspecto. Volví a la habitación desde donde escribo esto, donde me recibiste cuando tuve que huir de Ul’dah, y tú, fuiste el primero que me creyó al confesarte que no había tenido nada que ver con el asesinato de la Sultana. Tú, que me ofreciste cobijo, chocolate y sonrisas. Ahora este cobijo está vacío, el chocolate no es tan dulce y tus sonrisas… Tus sonrisas se han ido para siempre, aunque, como un buen amigo me dijo, una sonrisa le queda mejor a un héroe.

  
Y es así como te recordaré, sonriéndome mientras me adentras en una de tus exploraciones por Ishgard, y, yo, de vuelta, sonriendo, pues no soy el único héroe que alguien deba recordar.

  
_Cedric D’Tyr_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta hacerme daño, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Haurchefant.


End file.
